Getting to know you
by AlexanderVlahosLover
Summary: I hated his destiny as much as my own. Mine had massive pressure, his was merely awful. I would not let him kill Arthur under any circumstances, but I still didn't want to kill my own kind if I could help it, and I could. What if I changed Mordred destiny, changed his path. I knew it was possible, however it was also dangerous. But for them, I'd try. FemMer/Mordred. AliveLancelot.
1. Chapter 1

Lets just say bringing Mordred back to Camelot isn't the best way to help me keep Arthur safe I absently thought while cursing the fates, however in his eyes Mordred deserved to be knighted for stabbing Morgana and saving The Kings life. I was still weary of Mordred and I knew I didn't want to have to kill one of my own kind but if it meant keeping Arthur safe I would but I wouldn't act unless he made the first move, I'd give him that much.

I noticed as we arrived in camelot he kept looking at me, trying to catch my eye, I could feel his ice blue eyes piercing my skin and it was slightly irritating. I still didn't know weather or not to trust him, The Great Dragon told me years ago not too and ordered me to kill him at first chance I got, even though in my mind he was just a child, however the last time I defied his advice and healed Morgana three years ago, she escaped, creating the choas we have today and putting on my shoulders another destiny, as Morgana's doom.

However on the bright side he did just stab Morgana in her abdomen, his supposed evil ally, to save Arthur's life, and by leaving me I found out that Arthur's bane wasn't Mordred but instead Arthur himself, how was suppose to protect him from that?

Mordred looked pretty odd in the group, he was standing with the knights but didn't look particularly comfortable, Arthur kept trying to engage him in converstaion but they didn't last long. I heard a cough behind me just before we entered the castles grounds, breaking my train of though and I turned and saw Lancelot and Gwaine standing behind me.

'Hey Guys,' I said with a forced smile as I turned to them.

'So since this whole trip turn out to be a bust, curtsy of Morgana, I think we should prank someone to bring the spirts back up.' Gwaine said cheerily, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

Lancelot laughed and came to stand on my other side, 'I totally agree Gwaine, care to join us Bianca?'

I smiled for real this time, 'Sure, but who's going to be first?'

Gwanie tilled his head slightly whilst glancing at the bigger group about to head into the town square. 'Hmm, maybe Percival? or Arthur?'

Upon looking at each other we could read each others mine, 'Or both?'

'Come on, we better move or Arthur will start to yell at us all again, without Gwen around the past few day he's been so moody,' Lanelot said dryly as Gwaine pulled me over with them.

'I noticed,' I replied scoffing as the other two laughed.

Arthur looked up as we walked over, 'Well look who's finally stopped brooding.' he said sarcastically, directed at me and the rest of the knights laughed as we headed inside.

I gave him a forced smile before replying, 'I wasn't brooding, I was thinking and besides you should know the difference as brooding is your natural state, Arthur.'

Arthur turned and threw one of his gloves at me but missed by about an inch and the knights cracked up once again at the kings sudden lack of aim.

'So Princess, when is Little Sir Mordred here being knighted?' Gwaine asked nudging the new knight playfully while I was refusing point blank to look at him.

Arthur huffed at the knights nickmane for him before answering, 'Likely at mid-day tomorrow, not today, as we all need rest at the moment.'

'Or we could hit the tavern? Celebrate not getting snuffed?' Gwaine suggested.

Laneclot and Percival agreed and few other knights grumbled not really fussed.

'Such a way with words Gwaine,' I said amused at his term for dying, he laughed and tightened his grip on me in banter.

Arthur turned to Gwaine saying in a hard voice, 'You want to go to the taven Gwaine? Go. But do _not_ be late tomorrow.' and with that he walked off to go find Gwen, maybe she'd defuse his sour mood.

Leon looked concerned after his king but brushed it off as he walked over to Mordred, 'Are you coming to the Tavern Mordred?'

'Sure,' he relied in his low voice and looked at me suddenly, catching me slightly off guard, the moment our eyes met I felt like I couldn't look away, it was impossible to turn away, his piercing ice blue eyes searched my face for something but I refused to show any emotions, even though it was slightly enchanting I forced myself to look away, and the effort it took to do so.

Leon smiled and grasped his arm before going off to change with Gwaine and a few other knights, leaving Me with Percival, Lancelot and Mordred.

Lancelot turned to me, 'Your coming right Bianca?'

'Hmm, I might.' I said nodding, purposely ignoring Mordreds eyeline.

'You have too, Your the only one that can out drink Gwaine.' Lancelot said laughing

Percival took a moment to register that then shook his head in disbelief, 'No, not possible, have you seen him?'

Lance laughed harder and answered between gasps, 'Then you should see her.' and indicating to me, Percival raised and eyebrow at me but I merely smiled innocently, turned on my heal and walked off to Gauis chambers.

I heard Mordred's voice call out in my mind just before I entered, _Emrys?_

_Yes?_ I answered back in forced polietness.

_Can we talk? _He asked, inwardly growling I was about to answer but he continued_, But alone? _I noticed that his voice was unsure, like he didn't know how I'd react.

I sighed in frustration before answering him_, Yes, Later. _And with that I shut off my mind.

I wanted to talk to Gauis about Mordred, I needed his help on how to handle the situation and ease my stress levels.

Walking into the chambers I was enveloped into a hug by Gauis, and upon pulling away he demanded to hear about everything, so I did, I told him evey detail from the moment we left to coming back and he was just as confused but insisted I give him the benefit of the doubt, I didn't tell him that Mordred had asked to talk to me alone as he'd say I should, inwardly growling I walked to my room to change, I trusted Gauis's opinion don't get me wrong, but had he completely forgot what kilgharraha had said?

Changing into a lilac dress and giving my waist long black wavy hair a quick brush threw, I walked back into the main room, when shutting my room door Gauis looked up from whatever he was reading and spoke.

'Bianca where are you going?' he asked kindly.

'Tavern,' I replied, but as he raised an eyebrow I choose to continue, 'With the knights.'

He nodded and looked down contiuning to read, just before I closed the door he announced.

'If Mordred is there be nice Bianca, he seems, given what you've told me, to be loyal to Arthur don't judge him too quickly, oh, and be careful.'

I chuckled slight, 'I will Gauis, don't worry.'

He looked up from his reading and gave me a small smile, 'I shall leave some food out for you for when you return,' I nodded and shut the door lightly to not disturb his reading.

I walked down the hallway and met the others on the main stairs, It was only Me, Gwaine, Lance, Percival, Leon, Damon and Mordred. As we set off into the town I felt Mordred gaze on me every now and again, it made me slightly uncomfortable but I didn't give him the satisfaction and pretended not to notice as I continued to laugh at something Percival had said.

Once we'd gotten there Leon and Lance got us drinks, sitting at the table, close and cramped, made me even more uncomfortable but I forced myself to ignore Mordred arm brush against mine every ten seconds and tried to have a laugh, it went in the order of Damon, Mordred, Me, Lance, Gwaine, Leon and Percival.

After a few hours the talking got extremely loud and we were all sat laughing at the fact the barmaid had just fallen off her stool, Gwaine was absoulty smashed and slurring his words whilst hitting on the women in Tavern, Me and Gwaine had defiantly had the most to drink within the group and I was glad to only be slightly drunk, at the giddy stage, no one could believe it considering I'd had more to drink than him, but I knew why, my magic stopped me from fully losing control.

Leon, Damon and Percival had long since gone by the time Gwaine came back to sit with us, greeting us by gracefully falling forward head first and smacking it on the table face first and falling asleep.

Lance roared in laughter at the state of his best friend, and walked around the table to pull him up, gripping him tightly he announced. 'Well I'm going to get this one back to his chambers before he wakes up and drinks the Taven dry again, night guys.'

'Bye Lance,' I said as Mordred nodded with an amused smile.

After a moment of tense silence, mostly on my part, he turned to me and spoke up.

'Bianca.' Mordred said shifting closer to me.

'Mordred.' his name rolled off my tounge weirdly smoothly considering I'd been avoiding him all night.

'We need to talk,' he said in a serious voice.

I turned to face him and looked him in the eyes, it caught me again, I felt like they boarded into my soul reading every inch of me but I refused to look away first.

'About?' I asked rasing an eyebrow.

He perched his lips before continuing, 'You don't trust me.'

It wasn't a question but a statement, still I answered. 'No.'

'Even after I killed Morgana for Arthur?' he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head, 'She's not dead.'

He scrunched his eyebrows together, 'How do you know?'

'I just do. Besides, she's a high priestess, no mortal blade can kill her, and yours was.' I answered truthfully.

'So you don't trust me _because_ I helped Arthur?' he said in an annoyed tone.

It was good that the talking was so loud or everyone would be staring at us in curiosity and fear given that we were actually talking about this in a public place, even if the occupants were bladdered.

'No.' I said sharply and he flinched back slightly, sighing I shifted in my seat to look at him better, 'I don't trust you for reasons I can't say.'

'What is that suppost to mean, Emrys.' he asked half-irritated half-desperate, he reminded me so much of his younger year, making me feel a twinge of guilt.

I raised an eyebrow, really Mordred, calling me that in public? Ugh. Growling I asked him, 'Look I can't trust you Mordred and I can't tell you why, what would you have me do?' I was getting angry and thunder rippled across the sky, yes my powers were slightly harder to control when I'd been drinking.

He gazed softed a little when he saw I was just as confused and frustrated as him but I could sense he was still agitated, I could feel his magic running threw him.

He sighed and ran a hand threw his brown curly hair, how did it look that soft? and hesitating before speaking, 'Well, why don't we just start over?'

'What?' I asked confused.

'Forget the past. I just want to be your friend Emrys, as well as Arthurs. At least get to know me better before you decide weather or not to trust me, Please.'

I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought, It was his destiny to kill Arthur, but destiny could be changed, maybe if I did give him the benefit I could alter his destiny, maybe I could do with him what I could never with Morgana, she wasn't destined to become evil, she was fated, that's unstoppable and unavoidable its was a written path, but I could change destiny, It was defiantly difficult and it could have terrible repercussions should I fail but had the power too try, to keep both him and Arthur alive..

I looked him in the eyes and saw that the offer was sincere, I took a breath steading myself, I knew I was playing a dangeous game here, but I did it anyway.

'Sure, we can start over.' I could feel my magic vibrate warningly inside me, it knew what I was doing and how badly this could back fire, it burned to get out.

He smiled softly at me and held out his hand to close the deal, without hesitation I shook it, and gave him his first genuine smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**He smiled softly at me and held out his hand to close the deal, without hesitation I shook it ,and gave him his first genuine smile in return.**

Waking up the next morning wasn't as bad as I was expecting, it was just a light pound in my head if I moved two quickly, even though my magic stopped me from getting drunk, I always remembered everything and I still got hangover that varied from the amount I drank, Logic right? I was surprised to fine out that I wasn't that bad considering I out-drank Gwaine again. I really needed to stop doing that.

I walked over and pulled my curtains open, upon doing so I instantly change my mind about the hangover, as soon as the sunlight hit my eyes it felt like my head was burning and I could feel my pluse in there, defiantly one of the worst.

Walking to the small wardrobe to change into my cloths, I pulled on a light blue dress and braided my hair down to my right side, walking out I went to rinse my face. Upon looking in the mirror I noticed I didn't look that bad, well, I noticed I've looked worse. My hair looked just as dark as usual, my hair was just weird, sometimes it was midnight black and very rarely on other times it looked like more of a dark brown, My deep Blue eyes looked a little tired but at least I didn't have bags but my usual clear pale skin had a slight blush on the cheeks from the heat of today.

I felt a sudden shift in my powers, it was directed across the castle, in the knights chambers, and I knew Mordred had just preformed magic. I was still a little weary of him, but my deal and promise made me dial it down around him and other people and force myself to be more friendly, also if I'm rude it would get back to Gauis and he'd scold me about it the first chance he got.

I knew my plan had a chance of backfiring on me but to save Arthur and One of my kind, even if it was Mordred, I'd try. I was still going to call upon kilgharraha tonight, to find out how far and badly this could actually blow up in my face and too see if it could even work, not that I wouldn't stop trying anyway. And the fact I had promised Mordred to get to know him before I judged did put me in a awkward position, but he'd looked so vunerble when he asked and I just could not get the image out of my head.

He was one super strange nineteen year old, I thought. One second he is this emotional, nice, caring person and the next he sarcastic and cocky, then then flips back, I couldn't understand it, nor did I really want too.

I walked out of my chambers, and went on my way to get Arthur and Gwen's breakfast from the kitchens, when I arrived I greeted the rest of the workers and maids, got what I needed and left, the room was pretty bright and the loud bangs echoed in my mind.

Walking towards the King and Queens chambers I felt Mordreds presence on the floor below, It was a weird feeling. Naturally as Emrys I could feel every magical being within the building I was in, and it was a strange feeling to always feel just Mordred after years of nothing.

I walked into Arthur and Gwens room without knocking, as always, and saw they were already dressed, by the cloths maids and manservents, and were seated at the table, I walked up to them and placed there food down whilst pouring them there drinks.

'Ah, Bianca, here at last, I though you'd fallen alseep in the Taven last night.' Arthur teased as Gwen laughed seeing me roll my eyes.

'Actually, that was Gwaine. By the way, you might want to check your bill.' I said casually.

'Gwaine and Lancelot?' Arthur asked me annoyed

I smiled at him highly amused and nodded and it was Gwens turn to roll her eyes.

'It is Mordred knighting in an hour Bianca, I expect you to be there.' Arthur said in a voice of authority.

'I know.' I repiled, I hated it when he got serious, which happened alot now as king, I missed the annoying banter from Prince Arthur. Oh well, I have Lance and Gwaine now.

I waited for them to finish, and Gods, Arthurs chambers were bright, my head pounded even louder I was surprised no one could hear it, once they had finish Gwen thanked me and left to go see her brother before the service, getting ready to take the plates back to the kitchen, were it was slightly darker, Arthur told me to wait.

'Bianca, I want you to keep an eye on Sir Mordred.' He said lightly whilst moving to sit at his desk preparing for today.

I nodded, 'Okay, sire, but why?'

He grimaced, he hated it when I called him sire, and always pulled the weirdest face that always made my whole day, finally he answered with, 'Because he is the fist Druid to become a knight, also his Father was killed here, it may bring up memorise but don't be obvious about it, infact, go help him with his chain mail, I forgot to send someone else.'

'I will.' I said rather plainly. Sure I said I get to know him, I didn't want to spend every second with him, Sighing lightly I nodded and carried on collecting the pots.

I walked to the door with the plates in my hand, just about to leave, to do as he'd asked, when Arthur spoke up again, 'I noticed on the way here to Camelot Bianca you seem a little distant, and only spoke once we'd past the boarders and then only made conversation to Gwaine and Lancelot, and um,' He paused, no knowing how to continue, 'If, there is, erm, anything you wish to speak about, you can, Um, talk to me.' he finished as he looked off sideways slightly awkwardly.

I smiled absently, It was nice to know the PreKing Arthur was still somewhere in there, 'Okay, got it,' he nodded at me and looked back at his papers, 'Thank you, Arthur.' I said lightly and I closed the door behind me before he could answer.

I walked towards the knights chambers after the kitchens, I was a little glad to be heading this way, mostly because in this part of the castle was where there were less windows and if there was some, the sun couldn't get threw well from higher buildings around them.

I knocked on Mordred door, I head light ruffling and after a couple of seconds he opened it.

'Bianca.' He said softly, his dark curls were a little messy on his head.

'Mordred.' I said polietly, noticing he was already in his chain mail, I guess thats what the magical brust was.

'Can I help you?' He asked lightly as he raised and eyebrow, making his blue eyes stand out slightly more

'Yes, If Arthur asks, I help you into your chin mail.' I said rather stubbonly as a brust of light hit me in the eyes from the window next to me, trust me to stand by the only window to do that.

He nodded before asking, 'Um, Why?'

Using my magic silently I moved the sunbeam from my eyeline by about an inch, 'Because he told me too.' I said when looking back at him.

'I still have to but my belt and cape on, you can help me with that?' He suggested rather amused.

'Well if it so difficult for you to do it then sure.' I said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow again and stepped to the side letting me in.

I walked over to the table in the middle of the room were his things were and I heard the door shut, I felt his magic ripple inside him as he walk up and stood directly behind me, inwardly sighing I grabbed his belt first.

As I turned to face him using my arms to wrap the belt around him by going around his sides, I watched his face as he cracked a smile.

'Don't laugh,' I said raising an eyebrow, I was glad his room was slightly darker than others, it clamed down my head ache.

As I looked down to pull the tail threw the buckle I heard him let out a small chuckle, I pulled on it extra hard, making it tighten rather harsh and heard him grunt slightly in pain.

I looked him in the eyes slightly amused, 'I said don't laugh.'

He rolled his eyes at me and nodded and I re-ajusted his belt to be in a more comfortable position. I tuned and grabbed his Bright Red Camelot cape with the Pendragon family crest embroyed on it and turned to face him.

I put my arms around his neck, and from having to stand on my tippy toes from being so small, I saw him force down a smile, annoyed I threw the cape around his back before laching to on to the leather thread at the front and standing straight again from just losing my pride.

'I am never doing that again.' I announced and he finally let his laugh out.

'Judging from the look on your face, I guessed so.' He said amused before continuing in a truthfully greatfull voice, 'But, Thank You Emrys'.

I rolled my eyes at his childish-ness, but nodded in gratitude at the last part

'So what time do you have to be there?' I asked awkwardly breaking the silence that had fallen and trying to make some sort of conversation.

'In about fourty-five mintues, you?' He asked, genuinely curious while walking to his bed stand and pulling on the leather gloves.

'In about forty minutes,' I answered and he turned to me scrunching his eyebrows together in a silent question. 'You walk in after Arthur's big speech.' I shrugged.

'How's the hang over?' He asked conversationally while still sounding genuinely concerned, making me slightly uncomfortable.

'Um, Yeah, It's pretty bad, but, I've had worse, I suppose.' I answered in a normal tone trying not to wince when the winds blew his curtain to the side slightly letting him more light.

He lent against the end of his beds side post with crossed arms and he caught my eye deliberately and held me there in a stare, but instead of buring into me with his ice blue eyes like the first time, it was more of a look of understanding with a slightly plead for belonging.

There was loud knock at the door and Mordred without breaking our eye contact said rather loud, 'Come in.'


	3. Chapter 3

**There was loud knock at the door and Mordred without breaking our eye contact said rather loud, 'Come in.'**

The door opened and I ripped my gaze away to see who it was, I got my answer when Arthur, Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot entered.

'Well, It good to know you finally know how to follow one of my requests Bianca.' Arthur said playfully looking at a fully dressed Mordred.

'How could I not Arthur? Especially when your voice drags on and on when I don't,' I replied a little too snarky as they hadn't closed the door when they entered so light had poured into the room and was making me feel my pulse in my head again.

Arthur merely huffed and rolled his eyes at my comment as Gwaine laughed and threw an arm proudly over me and Leon gave us disapproving glance, he was always so serious.

'Anyway, I just came too see how you were getting on, you'll need to be there in forty minutes Mordred.' Mordred nodded, and Arthur gave a nod to the rest of the knights and exited with Leon at his tail.

As soon as The King and Leon were out of hearing range Lance spoke up in a amused tone.

'Bianca, our little plan is all set for tonight.' I rose an eyebrow, 'Gwaine will fill you in after the knighting.' Lancelot said to me before giving a mischievous smile and walking out.

Gwaine laughed, 'Oh, there not going to forgot this for a while.' he tightened his grip in a good-bye before letting go and following the others out the door and shutting it.

As soon as the door shut there was a shift in my magic, not one like this morning when Mordred had used his, this one was more powerful, like it was multiple people, It made my whole being ache and my migraine go tenfold.

It wasn't a good or evil type of power, as far as I could tell it was neutral, however it rushed threw me so fast it felt like pins and needles all over me, to me it felt like a re-newing summon, it hovered over me for a while and then suddenly it disappeared, the strength of it both excited and over whelmed me.

'Did you feel that?' I heard Mordred ask in a worried voice.

'Yes, did you?' I answered back in a confused tone.

He nodded, 'Only just.'

Well lucky you I though, slightly annoyed that I'd gotten the full blow. Then a quick pain shot all the way up my spine and imbedded in my head as I heard five different voices, two female and three males that shouted my name in sync.

EMRYS.

It echoed threw my mind and as I listened my knees went weak, slowly I felt myself start to fall to the ground but luckily Mordred moved forward so quickly that I hadn't even noticed and grabbed my elbows pulling me back and keeping me up right.

The voices started shouting different things at the same time, over lapping each other, growing louder and quite.

_'Veils thinnest' _the women's voice yelled, '_Beware'_

_'We Gar-Dena in geardagum theodcyninga thrym gefrunon hut tha aethelingas Ellen fremedom! Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden. Hyran scold thara, ofer hronrade Druid, hyran scold. Hyran scolde thara, ofer hronrade Emrys, hyran scolde.' _The second women sung as she entchanted a spell I though I reconised.

A raspy males voice kept repeating the same word over and over again, like a chant, _'Sacred' _

_'The boundary's failed'_ Hissed and annoyed deep voice.

_'Evil Spirits Rome Free.' _Rang a calmer more ancient pleading voice.

The voices kept repeating them selves and they wouldn't go away, no matter how much I tried to close off my mind.

'Bianca, Emrys' I heard Mordred's concerned voice in the distances.

I forced the voices to fade, to quieten down, considering they wouldn't disappear it was the best I could do. I pulled my self back into a standing position but he didn't let go of me.

'Emrys,' He said worried. 'What happened.'

I looked him in the eyes and I noticed for the first time that he was actually scared for me, sighing slightly I answered in a quite tone, 'Nothing bad I hope, But I just got a sudden bunch of extra voice in my head that won't go away.'

At the mention of the voices they got louder, echoing in my mind and it took all my concentration to quieten them once more.

'What are they saying?' He asked curiously.

'Why?' I said a little more harshly than I meant to.

He shifted slightly and let go of one of my arms. 'I think I might have an idea.'

I eyed him for am moment before answering, 'There's five, two women and three men, The first women is mostly murmuring, '_Veils thinnest, beware,'_ The second is repeating a spell over and over. The there's a deep voiced man hissing, '_The boundary's failed'_ A old voice repeating '_Evil Spirits Rome free.' _and a raspy man chanting '_sacred'_

Mordred nodded, before asking the last thing I'd thought he would, 'What is the date?'

'Um, 1st of November. Why?' I answered while grabbing my head as it's ache hardened.

'The Druids believe the boundary between the world of the living and the world of the dead is at it's thinnest on this day and night, It is called s-.' He said in an obvious tone.

'Samhain, the Day of the dead I know.' I interupted.

'Right, But there is also a myth that I heard, That every 500 years the veil could dissove in certain areas, mainly near anything strongly related to the Old Religion, and for twenty-four hours and it would become the many new hours of darkness, when the hours were up the light would previal again and the veil would re-connect sucking all the spirts back onto the other side.' He explained in a knowing voice.

'Ok, And that has to do with the voices in my head because?' I asked rather annoyed as I winced.

'Today the High Priests of the old religion use there magic to force the worlds apart so less damage occurs in the land of the living, therfore the Druid elders begin to re-new there natrual magic that they use from the earth whist the Old reglion has less power, giving time for the Druid to get stronger, As you are a powerful worlock Emrys, you can sense both events happening.'

'Well, it loud and not fun.' I whined like a child.

He chuckled, 'You'll get used to it.'

'Can you hear them?' I asked curiously, I knew Mordred was powerful, but he wasn't that powerful was he?

'No, Im just speaking from experience of many people at once talking telepathically in my mind.' Seeing the look on my face he added, 'Trust me. You'll get used to it, half way threw the day you'll probably forget about it.'

I doubted that, after a while of silence, minus the racket in my head, I figured we'd better get to the main hall soon, I was about to speak up when I noticed he still had one arm holding me.

'Can I have my arm back?' I asked slightly irritated-slightly amused.

'Oh, I am Sorry.' He said embarrassed.

'It's fine, we should head too the service.' He nodded and walked to the door, holding it open for me, rolling my eyes I walked threw first.

As I heard his foot steps next to me I realised that maybe getting to know Mordred before I judged wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**As I heard his foot steps next to me I realised that maybe getting to know Mordred before I judged wasn't such a bad idea after all.**

It was nearing dark and I was running as fast as my legs could carry me up the hill just behind the forest, I set off just as soon as the knight hood had finished, _'O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo.'_

I ran to the peak and stopped, in the distance after a few minutes I sense kilgharraha flying towards me, I was nervous as to what I was going to tell him and too what he was going to reply.

He circled me once before landing directly in font of me. 'Young Warlock, why do you call?' kilgharraha asked in a curious voice.

'Dragon, what is the difference between destiny and fate?' I asked, making sure my knowledge was up to date.

Kilgharraha raised a scaled eyebrow. 'Bianca, why do you ask?'

'Curiosity.' I said bluntly.

He sighed, 'Fate is set in stone, it can not be rewritten, no matter what. A fated future is permanent and there is nothing no one can do to defy it. However Destiny can be altered, it can be changed as it is created by our choices. Although you can it is difficult to change and I would advise against it greatly.'

I nodded and ran a hand threw my hair, 'Something is troubling you Young Warlock.' Kilgharraha stated.

'Mordred is back in Camelot.' I stated matter-of-factly, I figured it was better to get straight to the point.

'Is he now?' kilgharraha growled, 'And what do you intend to do?'

'I don't know, he knows I do not trust him fully, though he has asked for my friendship and to know him before I judge him.' The dragon huffed and rolled his golden brown eyes, so I continued. 'He saved Arthurs life from Morgana.'

'Saved Arthur's being,' He said clearly shocked. 'That is unseen Young warlock, he'd destiny exclusively states he is bonded with Morgana, maybe it is a trick?' Kilgharraha suggested.

'Could be, possibly yes. Yet a Druid seer warned me of Arthur's bane and showed me an image of Mordred, not that I knew it was him then. However, after Mordred stabbed Morgana The Diamair, key to all knowledge, told me Arthur's bane was himself. How am I supposed to protect Arthur from himself.' I half-yelled frustrated.

The dragon sighed again. 'You wish to change the Druid Sorceress destiny, don't you Child?.'

'I do.' I answered, it was quite for a few minutes both of us overthinking, then he spoke up.

'Do what you wish Emrys, but be warned, this could have catastrophic results, I hope you know that.' Kilgharraha warned in a dangerous voice.

I looked him directly in the eyes. 'I am aware.'

He studied me for a second and something flickered in his eyes but I couldn't decipher what. 'Maybe do as he asked. Know him before you decide.' I nodded absently. 'This is where I leave you for now, Goodbye Emrys, and good luck.' I sighed once more and bid farewell as the dragon took flight once more.

It was as a warm evening, I sat on the dry grass and looked up at the sky thinking of my last encounter with Mordred, just after his knighting, on my way out.

-_Flashback-_

_I walked into the corridor and saw Mordred removing his gloves and tucking them into his belt pocket and he then began fiddling with his cape buckle, rolling my eyes I walked over and stood in front of him swatting his hand away._

_'Let me help you with that.' I said lightly, keeping the stiffness out of my voice._

_Upon removing it I head a soft 'Thank you.'_

_I handed him the cape back and he gave me a light smile, I was about to return it however my curiosity over took me._

_'Can I asked you something?' I said carefully._

_He nodded and turn directly in front of me, 'Of course.'_

_I studied him for a second before opening my mouth again, 'You saved Arthur life. Why?' He scrunched his eyebrows together in a silent question so I continued, 'I mean, when you were first here, you seemed closer to Morgana, not Arthur.'_

_He looked at me in the eyes and his gaze softened before answering in a voice that sounded deadly truthful, 'Because Arthur is right. The love that binds us is more important that the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that. She'd changed, she was no longer the women I once knew and respected.'_

_We locked gazes again and saw the emotions he was feeling, Sorrow, Forgiveness and Kindness, I gave him a small smiled and he gladly returned it, I nodded in goodbye and I turned to leave, even more confused than ever._

_-end-_

After a while I figured I'd been here long enough, if I wasn't back soon Gauis would begin to worry, standing up once more I wandering through the forest, not straying from the path and made my way carefully into the castle grounds.

I walked though the main hallway and as I turned the corner I walked straight into Gwaine.

'Bianca! We've been looking for you everywhere!' He announced and gestured to Lancelot.

'Huh?' I replied smartly.

'Right, Gwaine needs too fill you in on the plan, however we're moving it till tomorrow. But right now I need to get back to Arthur, he's been looking for you everywhere.' Lance said patting me on the shoulder as he walked off. Shit the prank!

I turned to Gwaine and raised my eyebrow so he began to explain.

-_In the castles dinner hall-_

Mordred stood in-between two knights, Steven and Percival with King Arthur talking to him, they were happily drinking while finishing up a knight story they were telling Mordred, As the party went on Lancelot entered the hall and walked straight up to Arthur and the newly knighted Mordred just as the other two walked off to sit with the others.

'We've found Bianca.' Lancelot spoke as soon as he walked up too them.

Mordred inwardly sighed, she'd been missing for an hour an a half, he knew she could look after herself, she probably wanted some time away with all the voices in her head but he still worried for her.

Arthur nodded, 'Thank you Lancelot, did you find out of her wear abouts?'

Lancelot, ' She didn't say, she with Gwaine at the moment.'

Arthur nodded, looking slightly more relaxed and carried on his conversation with Mordred on a more happier note, no matter what anyone said, Arthur cared for his maid Bianca, she was his friend.

* * *

The next day I found myself on the training field watching Percival and Arthur sword against Gwaine and Damon, I'd woken to Gauis knocking on my door this morning announcing I was late, as fast as I could I'd washed, thrown on a red dress and let my loose dark curls fall noticing it was a pretty warm day and ran to the kitchen.

Arthur was beating Gwaine as was Percival against Damon, it was slightly interesting to watch, however I'd seen this during too many training sessions, so much that you could predict who would win and every time get it right.

I was standing next to Mordred and talking to Lancelot and Steven when the messenger came running up, out of breath and completely hysterical.

Arthur instantly came when he saw him, 'Treyton.'

'Sire! Sire! There had been an attack on one of the five kingdoms, they require your help.' He announced hurriedly as he handed Arthur a scroll. He quickly reading it, eye widening at the new he dismissed Treyton and call all the knights around.

'Knights, there has been an attack on Caerleon Kingdom, Queen Annis has requested for our help, as an allies she shall help.' Arthur announced seriously.

'An attack? Of what?' Leon asked curiously.

'A magical creature, also known as the Lamia.' When he said that I made a quite chocking noise that Mordred, Lancelot and Dominic all heard. I knew what the Lamia was and I also knew not matter how strong a knight they were screwed.

'I will alert the council, we will discuses strategy in Queen Annis land, go and prepare yourselves. We leave immediately.' Arthur said with authority and turned to get into business.

As the knights left in a big group Lancelot and Mordred hung behind, I noticed Lancelot was eyeing the newest knight suspiciously and I figured I knew what this was about.

'Lance, you don't have to glare, he knows.' I said raising a knowing eyebrow.

'How?' He turned to me and asked with surprise leaking out in his tone and written on his face.

'A story for another time, perhaps.' I replied as Mordred caught on.

'Do you know of the Lamia?' Lancelot asked seriously, every time there was mission that involved a magic issue he'd always ask me questions, he wanted to win and protect his friends and I completely understood so answered them.

'In their wars with the Ancient Kings, the high priestesses of the old religion combined the blood of a girl with the blood of a serpent's, creating the Lamia, a fearsome monsters who is able to kill with a single touch. However, the Lamia proved to be more dangerous than their creators imagined: the high priestesses lost control of them and the Lamia continued to kill, unwilling to stop.'

'Are they powerful,' He hesitated, 'Like you?' He sounded slightly worried, he'd seen me at my worst, when my step-brother died, my grief was beyond control, as was my magic, I basically destroyed a town, of course I help rebuild it though, I also wished too comfort him, but I also knew he wanted the truth.

'As they were created by a High Priestess, the Lamia is a tremendously powerful creature. She is able to control men's minds, and influence them. Her enchantment made male targets aggressive to the point of attacking each other, regardless of prior friendship or loyalty, it strength is enough to start a war, inevitably killing everyone. As well as her influence over men, the creature is capable of remarkably strong offensive magic and can sense those who use or have magic. The Lamia is also shape-shifter however I am unaware of how her second form appears.'

Lancelot nodded, 'Thank you Bianca,' I gave a small smile, 'Is there any way to kill it?'

'The normal way, stab it. However it has a high endurance and physical strength so it would be difficult, you'd need a direct hit.'

Mordred sighed absently in thought as Lancelot thanked me once more and left. What shook me the most was Mordred generally looked scared for Arthur and Camelot's Allies well being, thinking it was only logical I spoke up.

'You'll have to kill it Mordred.' I said surely as his eyes locked onto mine

'It can not be killed by magic.' Mordred announced.

'No, it can not, but those with magic are not effected by it's influence.' I countered.

He nodded and was in though for a moment before choosing to continue, 'I'll need your help, Emrys.'

I wondered why he even have to ask at first but soon pushed it out of my mind as I began to think logically, If helped, **One**: It will help save Arthur's Allies, **Two**: The Lamia will be gone with less losses. **Three**: Mordred might stray from Morgana should I offer my friendship and assistance.

'Then you have it.' I said and he gave me a smile at my answer and held out his arm, taking it we walked back into the castle to prepare.


	5. Chapter 5

**He nodded and was in though for a moment before choosing to continue, 'I'll need your help, Emrys.'**

**I wondered why he even have to ask at first but soon pushed it out of my mind as I began to think logically, If helped, _One_: It will help save Arthur's Allies, _Two: _The Lamia will be gone with less losses. _Three_: Mordred might stray from Morgana should I offer my friendship and assistance.**

**'Then you have it.' I said and he gave me a smile at my answer and held out his arm, taking it we walked back into the castle to prepare.**

Traveling to Caerleon Kingdom took the most of the day, it was nearing dinner by the time we'd got settled in, I spent most of my time in their Physicians chambers learning how they did things, there were two people that worked down there, Mintos, who works with herbs and potions, just like Gaius and his cousin, a Sorcerer, Nicklaus.

As it turns out in Queen Annis land magic was permitted, however the Queen had to be aware of who preformed it, therefore Druids had settled in a cave with its own patch of land a bout a half a mile beyond the castle, making the voices in my head even louder.

I talked to them both about the Lamia and how one creature of magic would start a war, I tld them what I knew as they did me, I learn of the creatures seconds form, it was able to transform from a humanoid girl into a huge beast with many tentacles. They estimated that the Lamia's true form has a total of 14 tentacles and two tails.

'It's nearing eight, Bianca, Doesn't the King Arthur wish for you to be in the meeting room during his talk with Queen Annis?' Nicklaus asked not looking up from his spell book.

'Oh, yes. I forgot, thank you Nicklaus.' I said farewell to him and nodded to Mintos before exiting.

Once I'd reached the meeting room everyone was already there, I snuck in quietly and thankfully no one noticed, I moved and stood with Gwaine.

'Meeting in session,' The Queen announced, 'King Arthur had kindly given us help and indents to remain here while we rid this enemy.'

'Please, explain how this has occurred.' Arthur said kindly.

It was one of Annis men that told the tale, ' The Lamia was first caught by bandits, and rescued by our Knights when they were leaving a lower town village headed back to go our Kingdom, However, the closer the knight got to her during our journey the more distant they came, some turned aggressive and more violent and always swooned to her ideas, from this we learn she was able to control men's minds, and influence them. Her first victim among our knights was Sir Lewis.'

Arthur nodded and looked deep in thought but gestured from him to continue. 'Instead of going back to Caerleon Kingdom , she forced us to travel to a castle to the East that she knew of. Afterwards, the Lamia picked us off, one by one. Her second victim was Sir William, followed by Percy. I saw Sir Percy fall because of the Lamia, He attacked her in defence, breaking out of her mind influence, but Lamia easily defeated him with magic.'

'How many men were lost Knight?' Arthur asked both concerned and curious.

'Out of the twenty that set off, only me and Sir James returned.' He answered solemnly, gesturing to the knight next to him.

Arthur nodded, 'My regards.'

'How dangerous is she exactly?' Leon asked in a overly serious voice.

'She has magic, therefore able to attack with out harm to herself, she has also proved to be violent and impulsive. She can kill men with a single touch and influence the mind to battle each other, she craves blood and refuses to stop killing, she could kill our whole kingdom by creating war within the walls, judging from her nature she enjoys conflict, every time she kills a group of people she leave one man alive and she takes him with her when she flees, believing me and Sir James to be dead she took Sir Elliot.'

'She's building an army,' Arthur stated just as the realisation hit me too, but that wasn't how she normally worked, she'd being influenced.

Leon nodded, 'How are going to defeat her with an army?'

'All we know of her is that she has two forms, one supposedly human and one dangerous with many tentacles and tails. She can influence men to do her bidding and she has magic, yet we know not of her weakness, she is a creature of magic, likely to need defeating by it yet there could be another way. With her army heading too us at fast speed, we need more information quickly.' Mintos grumped, clearly annoyed with the limited knowledge.

I knew she had to be killed by magic and a sword but I knew not of the spell, therefore we had the back hand and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

'M'Lady, you said there was a druid settlement in the caves beyond the hills?' Elyan asked studding the map that covered the majority of the table in font of him.

'Yes, they settled there a few months back, why do you ask young knight?.' Queen Annis answered in a curious tone.

'Would they know of the creature? The druids study magic themselves, maybe they would be willing to give us information, they themselves are on a land about to enter a war, surely they wish to prevent it?' I suppose Sir Elyan had a point, but judging from the noise in my mind I figured they were a little busy today.

'We have nothing to lose and all to gain.' Arthur said nodding, clearly agreeing with his knight.

Queen Annis studied the map for a few seconds before adding in her view, 'Yes, I could see them helping, we have show no ill will to them. However we should only send a small group. No more than six?'

Arthur agreed. 'Three of each M'Lady?'

'Surely. We meet at the gates in five minutes with our chosen. Until then we speak nothing of this to others.' Queen Annis stated.

'Agreed.' Arthur said eyeing everyone in a silent threat.

As the others left the room I moved to stand with Arthur as he called out. 'Mordred, Lancelot. A word.'

The two knights made there way to us, Lancelot looked confused but Mordred had blank expression, hiding his emotions from his face, though I could feel his magic ripple nervously under his skin. 'Yes, Sire?'

'I wish for you too go to the Druids Mordred, you are known well to them.' Arthur stated in a kind but stern voice.

'Of course.' Mordred nodded understandingly.

'Lancelot, you must go too.' I could tell Arthur wanted to split him and Gwaine up, He knew what they were like together, loud and playful and given our situation he didn't need that.

'Who else will been coming M'Lord?' Mordred asked politely, eyes flickering to me.

'Bianca.' I inwardly groaned as Mordred and Lancelot nodded, we made eye contact and he gestured for me to follow him as Arthur dismissed us.

We made our way down threw the castle grounds, taking the longer route for comfort, it was now that I noticed it was quite an old castle, unlike Camelot with our bright colours a new bricks, Queen Annis hadn't re new the structure, giving it a slightly eerie feel yet quite homey on a weird way.

Once we arrived at the gates, the horses were already saddled up and complete and Arthur and Queen Annis were already waiting with her chosen three, one was Sir James, who'd spoken before, a tall knight that I didn't know and Nicklaus.

Queen Annis spoke up in a tough voice, 'Introductions shall we? This is Sir James, head of this quest. This is Sir Dean, my oldest requite. And my Healer and also a sorcerer, Nicklaus.' Arthur made a rugged movement that and only I caught it, but he chose not to comment.

'This is Sir Lancelot, my most Loyal knight. Sir Mordred, my newest requite, he knows the Druid well. And Bianca, Gauis, my court Physicians Apprentice.' Arthur announced, gesturing to each of us as he spoke.

'As it is still not yet dark, however nearing, if you must make camp do so, however be back by soon after light.' Queen Annis asked as Arthur nodded in agreement.

Agreeing too there terms we each mounted a horse and set off towards the caves. No one spoke during our ride, Sir James was very professional, he had his head completely on the task. Sir Dean and Lancelot both looked uncomfortable, given they had fought each other before the peace treaty was created it was edgy on both there side as both hadn't forgotten, Nicklaus just looked completely out of place and Mordred looked beyond nervous, and the closer we got the more I felt his magic rush threw him in worry.

Not being able to stand it anymore, I did what I promise I wouldn't, concentrating I pushed my magic against him and though telepathically. _You okay?_

He gave me a side glance, clearly surprised I'd spoken first but soon hid it as he answered in a blunt voice. _Yes._

_You don't look it, Mordred._ I argued, I was slightly taken back by his tone but chose to ignore it.

_I'm fine Emrys._ And I saw his jaw tighten in annoyance.

I scoffed in his mind, which I didn't know I could do and it remained silent so I pulled my magic back from his mind, almost violently and I saw him wince. He wanted me to get too know him yet doesn't revel anything when I asked, what is the point?

After about ten minutes, in which Nicklaus had fallen off his horse and landed in mood, covering himself and splatting Sir Dean, I felt his magic brush against me, almost timidly, and he spoke in my mind. _The last time I saw them I was fourteen, I was scared from an attack that had occurred form bandits. I ran. What if they think I betrayed them? What must they think of me._

I wasn't quite ready for a monologue so I replied in a soft voice, well soft for Mordred given how I'd spoken to him in the past. _You were a child then, and scared. What you did was natural, and you didn't betray them so they have no reason to think otherwise. They wouldn't hold that against you now._

_But what if they do? I couldn't face them if they did, they took care of me and I abandoned them._ His voice was almost desperate with worry and regret.

_If they do then there idiots._ I saw him give way a small smile at my answer.

I wasn't trying to comfort him in anyway, I just said what I though to be was true, if they did think that then they were idiots because even if they knew of his destiny when he ran, he didn't known therefore to blame him would be stupid. He was a child and scared and did what anyone would of done had they been in that situation.

It was just about to hit night fall when we pulled up to the cave and Lancelot helped me tie up the horses, I noticed the cave had small shrines hanging around the out side and a faint light emerging from the in, I was glad that the voice in my mind had chosen to disappear half way here.

'Ready?' Sir Dean asked ask me as we walked back to the small group.

'When you are.' Lancelot replied in forced politeness cutting over me.

Sir James ignored their interaction and heading into the Druid's cave first, followed by James, Lancelot, Nicklaus, Me and lastly Mordred. Walking threw the cave I noticed there were more shrines hanging from rocks and makeshift stands but as we got deeper Symbols began to be seen carved into the walls, once carving in particular caught my eye.

_Emrys _

My name was in a curvy, fancy writing and looked as though who ever had done it had taken there time to get it right, it was actually quite beautiful and directly below it was the Druid Triskell symbol.

I pulled my gaze away as we urged forward, when suddenly the cave opened up into a very large coldly sack, there were three big tents, clearly for the Druid elders and in the middle of the room stood four men and two women, three of the men were in slightly more designed cloths so were clearly of a higher status, the other man I sensed didn't have magic, as did the tallest women.

In silence the three nodded to the elders and walked past us in silences, each on making eye contact with me and bobbing there head slightly.

'Guests. I believe we have lost to discuss.' Announced the man stood in the middle of his two, as he moved forward slightly.

'You know what we seek?' Sir James asked, curious and cautious.

The man on the left stood forward, he looked bitter, and judging from his tone was, 'Of course we know, what do you take us for?'

'Peace bother, they merely want help.' Said the man on the right before turning to us, 'He means no disrespect. We have seers here who announced to us of you visit.'

'Understandable.' Lancelot replied kindly, clearly trying to defuse the tension.

'My name is Elder Oren, my child knows most of the Lamia, Step forward and follow Sir James and Sir Lancelot. You and him have much to discuss.' Said the right man, who I now knew the name of.

Sir James stepped forward with no hesitation, Lancelot glanced at me and I shot smile a small smile before he moved forward, the elder Oren seemed trust worthy enough for me not to mentally threaten him, his eyes caught mine as he directed them into a tent to discuss the Lamia and gave me a small nod before entering with them.

That left Me, Mordred, Sir Dean and Nicklaus and it went silent, I started to get uncomfortable after a few minutes because one of the two elders was staring at me intensely.

I felt the air tingle around me, meaning someone was speaking telepathically within the room, next a women, around twenty, came bouncing in and bowed to the elders.

'Sophia, please clean these too up, this may take a while and they look rather...uncomfortable.' Said the middle gesturing to Dean and Nicklaus state of cloths and finally taking his eyes off me, only for them to flicker to Mordred who stiffened at my side.

Sir Dean made eye contact with Sir Mordred in confirmation who gave a curt nod. As they passed Nicklaus smiled at me, clearly oblivious that the elder were trying to get us alone and just happy at the fact he'd been clean soon. Oren came back out and stood next to his fellows.

'My name is Elder Senneck.' Said the middle, 'And this is Elder Arian.' he gestured to the rude one.

'Lady Emrys, Sir Mordred. Please come sit with us?' Oren said joyfully, nodded to the nearest tent. The three turned without an answer and walked inside.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I stepped forward rather slowly, I noticed Mordred hadn't moved, turning to face him I saw the shock and worry on his face, he clearly wasn't banking on them remembering him.

I reacted forward and put a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance to look at me. 'Come on, don't want to keep the special Druid elders waiting.' I said half-serious half-sarcastic.

He nodded and I removed my hand as we stepped forward, I could feel his magic stir, he was even more nervously than before, and I'm sure mine was doing the same, just before we entered the tent to speak to the Druids, he reached out and took my hand in his, I didn't pull away.


	6. Chapter 6

**He ****nodded and I removed my hand as we stepped forward, I could feel his magic stir, he was even more nervously than before, and I'm sure mine was doing the same, just before we entered the tent to speak to the Druids, he reached out and took my hand in his, I didn't pull away.**

As we followed the druids inside, I was slightly surprised at how normal it looked, it had a average size bed roll, two chairs, a couple of pots, and the furthers corner of the tent were many different books and herbs, as far as I could tell, non-magical and most of which I recognized. There was also a cloth block that prevent me for see threw half the tent and it un settled me to not know.

It was silent for a long while before anyone spoke and Elder Arian was observing us with a raised eyebrow and then glanced to me, clearly unimpressed.

Arian turned Senneck and asked in a serious tone, 'You are sure it is her?'

The main elder looked at me and smiled softly, 'Positive.'

He nodded at acceptance but I could see in his eyes he still didn't believe me, most Druids could recognize me on sight, but clearly not all.

'Emrys. _Please_ follow me.' He said in a bitter tone and turned once again not waiting for an answer to the covered section of the tent, as I pulled away from Mordred's grip and followed him I was reminded of a story I'd once heard about the Druid elders, that once when a new leader was selected the old grew bitter and resented anyone with more power than him. So if this was the guy, not my biggest fan.

Just as I began to wonder what Mordred was doing with Senneck and Oren, I heard their voices, I smiled when I realised Mordred was giving his side to the reason he ran as one of the elders interrupted him in a forgiving voice, telling him there was no resentment tell towards him for his actions.

Behind the cloth there was many shelves covered in magical books, about many different things, Druids, Creatures, Seers, Spells, Learning Guides and many different branches of magic, there were a couple of magical objects I recognize, there were two crystals from the crystal cave balanced on a ledge and many different types of magical plants with healing effects, I could feel the camp site behind the cave, there land the Queen had given, I could feel the people who possessed magic talents auras buzz around in there skin.

Arian turned to face me and said with annoyed exasperation, 'Wait here.'

He made his way two the furthest bookshelves, which I could quite see from my position, I heard he clicking of locks and an unlocking spell beginning chanted and a roar of magic burst in the room, as he came back into my view he held a huge brown, slightly worn leather book.

I felt his magic brush up against me, almost threatening, '_This book is of the old religion. The elders voted for you too have it as this moment was destined, this book possesses the knowledge of magic and powers of each branch of sorcery. Use it wisely Emrys. As this book has beyond knowledge anyone of our enemy's could ever dream. Keep it safe.'_

He punctured the last three words harshly before ripped his mind from mine and shoved the book into my arms. Getting slight annoyed from his attitude I surged my magic towards him, more rough than I usually would before asking my question, I was slightly amused when I saw him gasp as it hit him and turn to me in surprised, '_What do you know of Mordred destiny?'_

Regaining his bitter demine he spoke, reluctantly, in my mind, _The druids boys destiny is too kill the King Arthur, however it has untangled. Saving the King, choosing Arthur over Morgana was not suppose to happen, it was never written, by doing this he forged a knew path, yet some believe it to still one to end in destruction. We are unsure. Tis to early to determine.'_

_'And if I intervene with his path?'_ I asked, fully curious as to an elders opinion, even if it was the bitter one.

_'By killing the boy? Save Arthur from death? Could you do that Emrys? Kill a mere boy for something he is unaware of. You couldn't last time, why would this be any different? _He mocked slightly, which did wonders from my temper.

_'No.'_ I raised an eyebrow warningly at him,_ 'changing his path, forever._

_Would you be willing Emrys. Doing that could have unseen dis-advantages or dangerous repercussions. _I scoffed at his reply it was nothing I didn't already know, beside it could have threatening outcomes should it turn wrong, but if it turned right, the out come would be extraordinary.

_'To save my King and one of my kind, even if it is Mordred, yes I would. Why do you question that? _I asked slightly annoyed. This was one annoying Druid.

_All I have to say Emrys is watch out, beware. Changing a path is not easy and the Druids need Albion to bloom. It is our wish, we've been hunted and shunned, You, Arthur and Albion united together in magic is our saviour.' _He answered in a more softer voice, a hint of desperation laced in with his words and I grew to despised him less as he showed vulnerability.

I nodded and placed an hand on his shoulder in reassurance, but to what I had no clue, I saw him look at me then the gesture in surprise then his eyes closed, refusing to show me the emotion that had contaminated them, in this moment I realised no one had ever offered him kindness, only respect, yet never genuine care and my heart clenched as a fraction of the bitterness that covered his face evaporated.

I removed my hand and as he opened his eyes, now emotionless again and waited while I placed the book into my bag then gestured for us to leave, walking out back into the main section of the tent I saw Mordred and Senneck sitting on the two chairs in complete silence.

Senneck looked up when we entered and gave me a smile, 'I believe your friends are done, shall we regroup?'

I nodded and they stood, as we left the tent the others were waiting patiently for us, with who I presumed to be the child of Oren who knows lots about the Lamia, I couldn't wait to hear what else they'd found out. Sir Dean and Nicklaus looked odd without there usual cloths, instead they were dressed in white cloths, druid cloths, but they didn't seem too fazed.

'Shall we go to the camp Senneck? It's getting late and we need to update the safety boarders.' Oren asked in a voice of concern.

'Yes, Oren, we must.' The elder answered in an authoritive voice that was hard not to admire. He turned to us with a kind expression, 'You're welcome to camp here for the night, it is too dark for you too head out.'

'That would be most kind, thank you.' Sir James replied, voice weirdly polite for the though beefy man, to me it didn't suit him at all.

Oren flashed a small smile, 'It's not a problem, When we arrive we must first renew our boarders, then we'll help you settle. Follow me.'

We headed to the pit of the cave in silence, once we reached the furthers wall point Arian healed up his palm and muttered in the old religion, 'Bæl on bryne.' and the cave wall slowly started to collapse, eventually a small door shape was opened up and we walked through, heading down a small path between a line of huge trees.

We walked down hill for about seven minutes before it opened up into a large area covered average sized tents with small campfires between them, flames licking smoothly in the direction of the light wind, walking threw the camp the people who surrounded the fires bowed to the elders and a couple shot a few un-noticed by anyone other than Lancelot and Mordred at me, It took all my restrain to not turn around and say 'You don't have to do that.' I hated it when I got treated different but I knew it was out of respect so merely smiled back.

I seated next to Mordred around an unused fire while the began chanting, re-newing the magic boarders, I couldn't help but noticed he looked happy to be back.

-Break Line-

Once they finished there job they settled us in a tent, I was sharing with Lance and Mordred and the three of Annis men share another not that far from us. They'd also given us fresh cloths as many of ours had twigs on and we smelled like horses, I was quite comfortable in the white and sliver dress I'd been given but I felt like it too closely resembled the Elders, gladly James, Dean and Nicklaus weren't bright enough too noticed, Mordred had looked like the older versions of the first time I'd met him and it was weirdly disturbing while Lancelot had just looked completely out of place.

The tent was actually quite snug given that fact it wasn't much of a warm night and I could hear the talking of people outside around their campfire, getting bored of sitting alone I moved to unclasp the tents folds and went outside, I spotted Mordred observing the flames of our fire, I debated going over for a while but in the end I was too cold just standing there.

'Hey.' He said softly as I sat down beside him.

Looking at him, I saw he looked rather sad unlike before, I chose to speak up, 'Are you okay?'

He sighed and turned too look at me, his ice blue eyes holding me where I sat once more, no matter how many guards I put up, I felt like he could tear them apart with one glance and read me like a book and it wasn't entirely comforting but at the same time it was, 'It just...It feels odd to be back now that I think on it, un-natural in a way I guess.'

'How so Mordred?' I asked quietly while putting a hand on his shoulder so my elbow draped on his back, I felt him stiffen in surprise then quickly lean into the touch.

He studied me slightly before answering, 'I've changed but they haven't. I fell like I don't need them anymore even though they gave me what I needed to grow. I fell like in a way...I'm betraying them.

Sighing lightly, I replied in a kind knowing tone 'I felt exactly the same when leaving my mother behind as I moved to Camelot.' His eyes flickered to me, wanting me too carry on, obviously wanting someone remotely knowing of his feelings to talk, 'It feels like you've been split into two different people and you don't know which one to fully become for you too move on, but it's confusing because you doesn't want to disappoint them.'

He nodded and edged closer to me but looked down as I caught his eye again after a while he spoke up in a vulnerable voice and I wonder if I was the only person in Camelot to him in like this, not the confident, slightly cocky knight, but an actual person, 'I get that I left, they didn't kick me out. I've left before and it was fine, I only felt guilt. But now I'm here I don't know what I'm suppose to feel towards them. They forgave me, but I haven't myself. And I don't know what to choose.'

'Mordred, you've grown as a person, it is a part of life and nothing is changing that. You need to forget and move on as it will hold you back and it will consume you. You are your own person now, as are they. They have forgiven you even thought it was a natural thing not needed of forgiveness, yet they still did so you do too. As for choosing who you are, you choices are what make you, you. Pick when your ready.' I spoke wisely in the first true kind voice I'd given to Mordred, I heard him give a quite sigh and I removed my hand from him and chose to gaze into the fire, making it bend silently towards me, giving me warmth at my will

As Bianca sat in deep though about what the young knight had just revealed while pondering the fire in the process she didn't noticed him glance back up too her and as the fire light danced on her face he never though she'd been more beautiful. This was the Emrys he pictured when people spoke of her, the druid dress made her look younger and at ease, like she felt she finally belonged somewhere and as the light colours complemented her pale skin her blue eyes looked both young and ancient at the same time but emphasised kindness and knowledge, her soft looking black hair with flecks of brown flew naturally wavy down too her waist and her usual worn out stance was now a posture of confidence that you could feel the power radiating off her. She looked Beautiful, natural and powerful. The kindness and knowing she possessed had just flowed out of her as if it should belong to everyone, she made Mordred feel wanted in that special moment of confession and he realised this was there first conversation they'd had where she was fully at ease with him. Despite her mistakes she was the kind, powerful, beautiful and wise Emrys he'd grown up hearing about.

He reluctantly pulled his gaze from her and glanced in the fire and thinking about his past, the day he though she betrayed him rang in his mind as he watched her force the flames to flicker, he now understood that she was doing what she though right but for what that reason was he was still unsure, he'd felt so upset that she'd feel him as a danger and the anger at what had happened had ran though him when he spoke those words in her mind that day, _'I will never forgive this, Emrys. And I will never forget.' _

He turned to look at her once more, studding her, the one too reunite magic in Albion, he thought of her resent words to him, _You need to forget and move on as it will hold you back and it will consume you._ both there word echoed in his mine, her wisdom and his promise, slowly he knew who was of the wiser, gazing at her he finally let go of the tinniest bit of anger that still edged away at him. He forgave and forgot what Emrys did that day. Now they could fully starting a new.


	7. Chapter 7

**He turned to look at her once more, studding her, the one too reunite magic in Albion, he thought of her resent words to him, _You need to forget and move on as it will hold you back and it will consume you._ both there word echoed in his mine, her wisdom and his promise, slowly he knew who was of the wiser, gazing at her he finally let go of the tinniest bit of anger that still edged away at him. He forgave and forgot what Emrys did that day. Now they could fully starting a new.**

I woke up early in the morning facing the tent wall, sighing I rubbed my eyes and moved to get up but found I couldn't because when I shifted I had a strong arm draped over my side, with a yawn I turned and saw it was Mordred's, not really sure what too do I rolled my eyes and gently removed it from me.

I noticed in his sleep he looked rather small, kind of like a vulnerable teen, though I suppose that's what he was, caught in a cross fire of destiny, which I intended to change, it was weird, the more I talked to Mordred the more I found myself becoming fond of him, though there were still times when he frustrated me to know ends.

His brown ringlets were rather messy, clumped on the top of his head, his face, rather pale looked incredibly peaceful and it took a lot of will power to restrain my self from running my knuckle along his cheek just too fell how soft the skin was compared to how it looked, his long eyelashes parted equally and cast tiny shadows along my face, he looked rather handsome.

Sitting up abruptly at the unintended thought of the boy-_man _next to me I moved to open the tent doors and get some air when I heard Lancelot snort rather loud and wake up, once he noticed me he spoke up.

'What time s'it?' He mumbled sleepily and rubbing his eyes while sitting upwards.

'About sixish in the morning I'd guess.' I replied in a hushed tone and leaning back into a sitting posture, although I'd whispered the Druid stirred and opened his crystal Blue eyes.

'What time are we leaving?' I asked neutrally, not particularly wanting to leave a place of magic where I felt I belonged however I was also wanting to give Arthur the news Lancelot had shared with us last night.

Mordred sat up as Lancelot answered, 'In about half an hour, Arthur and Queen Annis wanting us back as soon as possible.'

I nodded in reply, still quite tiered as it took me a while to get too sleep, I was used to sleeping on the floor in Ealdor but ever since Camelot I'd gotten used to a bed so it was a slightly dramatic change for one night.

'I am going see if James and the others are awake then start to get ready.' Lancelot announced kneeling up and making his way too the tent doors, I moved out the way so he could pass. Once he'd left we started repacking our things ready too leave soon and reputing are own cloths on.

* * *

The way back was uneventful, just like traveling there it was mostly silent, Lancelot and Sir Dean had remotely gotten over there differences while Nicklaus just went on about how he now officially loved the Druids, every time he'd mention it I restrained myself from an eye roll while Mordred smirked in amusement.

Just before we left the camp Senneck's magic had brushed against me once more, reminding me to be careful with the book I'd been given, I was really excited to check it out but couldn't do it while camping as people would see and that wasn't aloud to happen, trotting up to the main gates I noticed it was around half seven, as we made our way into the castle we found Arthur and Queen Annis in the Meeting chambers, getting served breakfast by a man servant.

When we entered My'Lady Annis looked up first, with a slightly forced smile, 'Ah, we were starting too worry, tell me Sir Dean, what have you learned?'

Arthur put down his fork, resting his elbows on the table and watched us clearly interested, Dean nodded to the two royals in respect before starting.

'Well, My Queen, Sire, the Druids told us what we already new, her powers and alliterations over the mind, but with the extra information as followed: She can only influence men, not women, however large groups of men tire her powers out. Her magic isn't as strong as most lead on, in fact she only has telekinesis, nothing else. Although she kills men with a touch, it had to be a certain touch, a kiss. Also her army will have faults as some men will have been under her influence for longer periods of time and fighting for her attention will have become a second nature causing weakness in there lines.' He replied in a dry yet polite voice, it wasn't much and you could tell it bugged him, but we needed it.

Arthur narrowed his eyes in thought before speaking up, raising an eyebrow at the Queen in question, 'We'll disuses this with the rest of the men in an hour and half then follow forward from there?'

She nodded, 'You have done well. Dismissed.'

Arthur call out just as we reached the door, 'Bianca, remember what I asked you too do back in Camelot.' His eyes flickered to Mordred, it wasn't a question but a reminder, I nodded in reply and walked out with the others.

While walking with Mordred towards the guest chambers I saw a small smile tug on his mouth, sighing inaudibly I spoke, 'Ok, now what is so funny?'

It pulled more along his mouth more before he answered in a amused tone, 'I though you said you where never going to do this again.'

'Shut up.' I grumped, playfully annoyed.

He laughed as we pulled up to his room, holding the door open for me I entered, I noticed that it was rather plain, a quite big bed that looked comfy, a small shelf with a few books, nothing remotely interesting, there was a dresser, a cupboard and a wardrobe, your average room.

I heard the door close and I turned, sighing I spoke in a dry voice, laced with slight amusement, 'Right, Let's get this over with.'

He chuckled as I moved forward to unclasp his cape and belt, I didn't see the point in two sets of armour, one for the castle and one for the quests, it's armour, use the same for god's sake. As it turned out removing his cuffs and chainmail was more amusing for me than him, he started to get a little embarrassed when he was left just in just in underwear.

He gestured for me too sit as he moved to his dresser and pulled out some pants, once he had them on he started looking for a shirt, I sat on the comfortable wooden chair in thought, I didn't realize when it had happened but it had, this with Mordred wasn't just about trying to change his destiny anymore, I found I actually enjoyed his company, he was now in theory, my friend. I smiled that that thought, not in a million years would I of expected this, I glanced at him, still choosing a shirt and that was when I noticed his Druid Triskell symbol on his chest, I'd always wondered when he got it, so I decided to ask.

'Can I ask you something Mordred?' I asked rather politely, well for me.

He turned a rose an eyebrow, 'Of course, Emrys.'

I next wondered why he always called me that when we were alone, it's not that I didn't like the name, I had a love-hate relationship with it, that would be my next question, I'm sure.

'When did you get that?' I asked fully curious, gesturing towards the black painted symbol.

He walked over to me slightly before answer, clearly taken by surprise, 'I got it when I was around five, that was when the three elders learned of my telepathic extent,' I scrunch my eyebrows in question, noticing this he explained, 'I could go from ranges they'd never known possible, hearing and talking. Deciding to raze me themselves and from help within the camp, they used magic to place it on me, as a mark of belonging.'

I stood up and edged closer, till I was standing directly in front of him, raising my hand to touch it I glance up at him for permission, he swallowed nervously but nodded, as my hand touched his bear chest I felt his magic ripple under his skin with a mixture of different emotions, ignoring that I traced the Triskell with my fingers, I felt Mordred shiver slightly but I didn't stop, his skin was warm to the touch, boarder line hot, I liked the way it felt under my hand.

'Did it hurt when they did it?' I asked looking up to his face, his blue eyes burned with unfamiliar emotions I couldn't quite decipher.

He shook his head, 'No, as it was magic based therefore it didn't hurt at all, I was the youngest ever to get it done, every Druid get's marked at the coming of age, as I had..._special talents_, I was earlier than all.'

I moved to pull my hand away but his caught mine and held it against him, I was surprised by the action but he looked like he hadn't talked to someone who remotely understands what he'd been though in a long times so I didn't pull away, I looked him in they eyes, silently telling him to carry on.

'I was scared being there at first, I felt alone, everyone treated me different and I was too young to understand why that was happening. Its just I..I..' He cut off, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought.

I took a step closer to him, I ran my other hand along his cheek, causing him to look back at me again, as I had his attention once more I spoke up in a kind tone, 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Mordred.'

He took his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist as he pulled me into a small hug with his other on my back before muttering a thanks in my ear, I hugged back and gave a little squeeze before I stepped back, but as I did he removed his hand from my back, yet he didn't take his hand from my side.

'So have you decided weather or not you trust me yet?' he asked more confident but still the question was sincere.

I perched my lips slightly in thought, I knew more about his upbringing and his times at the Druid camps, I knew why he left the Druids. He'd asked me to get to know him better and I had, slightly. However I have learned quit a lot given I knew not much to begin with. I know his past a little better and I began to understand his actions which now made remotely more sense to me. I was told from the Druid elder that his destiny was slowly changing otherwise he wouldn't of stabbed Morgana, he said he wanted to be friends and I could see the loyalty he'd placed in me, I didn't trust him with Arthur's life yet, but I trusted him with mine.

I smiled at him, 'I am...getting there.'


	8. Chapter 8

**'So have you decided weather or not you trust me yet?' he asked more confident but still the question was sincere.**

**I perched my lips slightly in thought, I knew more about his upbringing and his times at the Druid camps, I knew why he left the Druids. He'd asked me to get to know him better and I had, slightly. However I have learned quit a lot given I knew not much to begin with. I know his past a little better and I began to understand his actions which now made remotely more sense to me. I was told from the Druid elder that his destiny was slowly changing otherwise he wouldn't of stabbed Morgana, he said he wanted to be friends and I could see the loyalty he'd placed in me, I didn't trust him with Arthur's life yet, but I trusted him with mine.**

**I smiled at him, 'I am...getting there.'**

Later that day, around lunch, I was told we'd be heading into battle just as nightfall hits, it surprised people that I followed into the actual battle unlike the other healers who stayed in the tents to tend to wounds or the few that quickly ran onto the field of battle to collected the injured and instantly leave, but I went out with Arthur in case anything wasn't too serious and that we could hide while I tend and they could quickly go back too fight, I also helped get the severely injured back to the tents for more brutal wounds if needed.

But I also fought, clearly unknown to Arthur, only to Lancelot knew and he gladly helped me get around in battle and use magic with out being noticed but Arthur or the other knights. And now I had Mordred's help too, although he told me he wasn't great at battle magic, he could do it but sometimes it backfired really badly and just made matters worse, he was the opposite of me as that is what I am like at healing.

There'd be four sorcerers in the battle against Lamia, Me, Mordred, Nicklaus and his sister, Diana. Only the four of us out of everyone going, minus Queen Annis, who was a head on kind of person, she loved to battle, would not be affected during the fight.

As nightfall was nearing I enter a deep thought as I re-put Mordred's armour on, instructed to so by Arthur once more, but eventually he broke me out of it.

'Emrys,' He asked rather worried at my silence.

I looked up, 'Yes, Mordred?'

He perched his lips before speaking, 'You seem quiet, is everything OK?'

I nodded and sighed before speaking aloud, 'Yes, I'm just thinking about the battle, there will most likely be losses.'

I finished his armour and took a step back, he reached out and put a hand on my shoulder, neither threatening nor comforting, just there, 'Bianca, you can not save everyone, Arthur wishes us too fight and we are his knights therefore we trust his decision and will gladly follow him in battle, we all know what we signed up for when agreeing to be knighted.'

'I know but if anything happens to Arthur or you, I won't forgive myself,' I spoke truthfully looking at the ground, I'd always protect Arthur, no matter what and I didn't want anything to happen to Mordred, I had grown fond of him, he was my friend, I felt his magic roar with happiness as he noticed I'd included him.

I heard him step closer to me but my stare continued to focus on the ground, he gently pulled my face up too look at him by my chin, his hand was soft but had a slight roughness about them on my face and I found I quite like it, forcing me to looking him in the eyes he made me forget any doubt just with his words, 'Arthur will not die. I will protect him myself if I must and as for me, I will not die either Emrys, I promise.'

As Mordred heard Bianca's concern for him his magical self burst in happiness, she didn't know of his feeling towards her but he did. He had always felt this way, he didn't know what they were when he first laid eyes on her seven years ago, of course he didn't, he was only thirteen at the time but what he did know shocked him, he was drawn to her in a way like no other, like nothing he'd experienced before, but wasn't her aura of immense power or her beautiful looks or her kindness, or that she never knew him but still risked her life to save him by keeping him in Camelot while he recovered and planned to sneak him out, it wasn't any of that, that enchanted him it was simply just her, it wasn't a specific detail, just her everything.

Even when she betrayed him the feelings still never went away and he still didn't understand why they hadn't, he though he should of hated her for it but in fact it was the opposite, he never knew how far his likeness of her went but now he did, oh how he knew now. Emrys, Bianca, this women that stood in font of him allowing herself to look vulnerable yet still had the power to make his heart pound just like it did when she was confident and ruthless. He didn't know what the feeling was back then but now he did and he'd keep that promise until it came true, he'd keep it with a fierce determination, he truly would, because Mordred was in-love with her, always was, always will be. And she didn't know.

* * *

We'd trotted to the battle field on the horses, I noticed Mordred was closer the Arthur than usual, obviously keeping his promise, the camp was set up about a mile back far enough to keep out of danger but close enough to get help should it be need, which was likely.

At first it was deadly quite, no one knew what to expect. The Lamia was working completely out of her element, building an army wasn't how she acted, given she could kill any man her with a single kiss was scary for the knights, she could transfix them not to fight, because there were a lot of them it would take a while to influence them all but given time she could, the sorcerers were only aloud to use magic on the Lamia, not on the men, therefore had been given a sword for extra protection but everyone know that rule would soon break, in battle you magic overtakes your right to be obedient, it wants you too live not fight.

Suddenly there was aloud screeched as about two hundred men came charging around the corner, half in armour, half not, they were easily out numbered by us however my panic started to kick in as on the tallest horse there, the Lamia, brightly dressed in green and red snake skin galloped around in the centre of her man slaves, her cold eyes gracing all the men on the opposite side as she wore a prominent smirk, her messy black hair flowed behind her, reminding me of Morgana's, as soon as the thought pop into my head the high priestess herself rode around the corner, her pale skin and cold piercing green eye spoke volumes of dark power.

I hear Gwaine behind he hiss in anger, 'Morgana.'

Arthur eyes found her and a new fierce determination entered his face, a flicker of fear ran along Mordred's but soon pushed this back as he glared at the two women in disgust.

A horn sounded and Queen Annis men yelled at the top of there lungs, 'For Queen Annis. For Caerleon.'

With that the knighted allies and the Queens men charged with as much forced towards the confounded men, Lamia and Morgana. I watched as the swords clashed at the front line, man hitting man, some from both sides fell from there horses and began fighting on foot, giving both advantages and disadvantage to the other side.

Unnoticed by everyone Morgana raised her hand, palm upwards and mutter a spell, 'Þrosm tohweorfe.'

I watched in horror as the back row of Camelot knights, about sixty men, flew off there horses far into the air and land roughly on the ground and become completely unconscious, every single one of them, turning back I saw the Lamia with both hands raised and eye glowing red, I knew once the knights awaken they would all be under her influence.

The seventh and eight row of knights began fighting as the line before them began to fall, Morgana magic was protecting the Lamia's men, keeping them from being too badly wounded, I felt as Mordred magic stretched protectively around Arthur as the king moved off in a different direction to fight, I saw as Nicklaus shoot an air-full blast towards the Lamia and Morgana in an attempt to make them fall but Morgana deflected it easily with the way of her hand and blew him backwards.

I heard his little sister scream out his name as she kneeled by his side, she began to shake him trying to awaken him, he wasn't dead but he was close too it, I stretched my magic out and numbed his pain, slowly giving his body enough focus to strengthen while his sister started to heal him with her own magic.

I felt myself started to get seriously annoyed at the fact the enemy was outnumbered by two hundred and fifty men and were still winning, most of our knights had fallen due to injury and at least thirty of them had began to fight amongst each other, getting agitated too I felt Mordred as he shot an unseen blast towards the Lamia's men, knocking around twenty of them out.

Morgana's eyes were focused Arthur, turning my gaze to find him too I was stopped short as I watched Sir James fall for the Lamia's power and begin to attack a ganged up on Gwaine. My magic rippled inside me in protectiveness of a friend and I let it lash out to knock any enemy in a thirty foot radius of my favourite knight, making them collapse completely dazed.

I felt Mordred gaze on me as I did so, he could clearly feeling my magic starting to react aggressively as more men around my friends began to fall, I looked up towards the Lamia as I felt her try to force her influence on the Druid but fail due too his magic, noticing that her influence wasn't working but not taking account to his magic she began to get confused and forced her knights to attack only him.

I wrapped my magic around him protectively as I did he caught my eye, a silent understanding passed between us, with mine and his magic protecting him he was basically invincible to any mortal blade, only Morgana with huge effort and me off guard and the Lamia to enter her second form could affect him now.

Finding Arthur I too magically protected him as he fought, jumping from my horse I knocked out the men fighting Leon as I ran to patch up his none fighting arm before he passed out from blood loss, he nodded in thanks and gripped his sword running to fight once more, I felt a jab against my powers as the Lamia tried to affect Arthur, getting frustrated that it wasn't working she jabbed harder and harder against my magic, the only way she'd pass though it would be to transform and too kill her we needed that therefore I reluctantly didn't force my magic anymore protectively around him, leaving it as loose as possible.

The fight started to even out more as the night fell further into darkness, Sir James and Sir Malcom were fighting back to back protecting Nicklaus sister, Diana, as she shot wind spells, knocking the inflicted men to the ground and fire spells trapping them were they stood, I could tell she was tiring, Morgana kept defusing her powers, causing her to re-create more and therefore using her powers in way she wasn't used too.

I felt another jab at both Arthur and Mordred, getting extremely hyped up on anger and forgetting my plan on the Lamia I hissed in the direction of the two women, 'Bene læg gesweorc.'

I watched in satisfaction as they crashed backwards hitting the rock behind them, knocking them off guard and Morganas protection on the men falter as they become easier to attack and around twenty of the influenced begin to look lost as to why they were hear then eventually dropping there sword and run cowardly away.

The rock didn't knock out either of the women, as they both stood I saw Shock and a slight fear on Morganas face, clearly recognizing my magic as Emrys and began looking around the battle searching for the old women, The Lamia just looked angry and began to transform into her second form, leaving Morgana on the ledge to enter the battle herself, she had around seventy of her original men left added with about fifty of ours, newly influenced, we had just under two hundred men standing, with little injuries, minor cuts, around sixty had been carried off the field with serious injuries, around thirty had died from blood loss or impalements while the rest had collapsed from Morganas magic or tiredness.

I watched in horror as the Lamia, that now had total of 14 tentacles and two tails, green scaled skin that look unpeaceable with a face that looked a cross between a snake an a lizard, at the sight of her un-beautiful nature the majority of the men became uninfluenced and began running around in panic causing even more chaos, however around twenty of them that had clearly been influenced over longer periods of time began fighting more harshly and ruthless to gain the Lamia's affections.

Five Camelot men and ten Caerleon men charged at the monster only to be blasted back with vivid lightning casted by Morgana, glancing at her I noticed this act tiered her more than other spells, I was glad to see her efforts only stunned the men backwards and soon the began to try and attack again.

Seeing there was no point in this Morgana started to jab towards Arthur, her magic simple bounced roughly off my layer of magic that surrounded him, Arthur was too involved in fighting to noticed that he was begin fired at. All the knight were covered in blood, I myself had big splodges along me from doubling attacks and moving to help the wounded.

Just as I was about to focus on Morgana, finally making her quit trying to attack Arthur, when the Lamia shoved me away sensing my ill will towards the high priestess and sending me about a five foot into the air, I fell back down and slamming me into a rock therefore breaking my concentration on Arthur.

I knew magic didn't affect her, not alone anyway and because of this I couldn't defend myself, taking her presents away from me believing I was knocked out from my prolonged still movement on the ground she turned to attack more of the knights, making my magic ripple in rebellion against the creature of magic.

Once I had stood back up my power was rolling off me like rough sea waves, I was radiating an aura of powerful magic brought on from my anger, which grew twice the size as I saw Arthur out of the corner of my eyes slam backwards from the blast of an irritated Morgana, knocking him out against a bolder, I watched in stunned rage and fear as blood started to formulate around his head and dribble onto the ground beneath him.

As the battle continued the knights were oblivious of there King on the ground, they were too busy enveloped in there own battles to take account, I could feel my power over life and death shift, Arthur was slowly dying, my magic growled with built up stress, rage, confusion and pain and I emulated a blazing scream while slamming my fist to the ground in frustration, a powerful blast erupted from were I was stood, I watched a wave of power flow outward from me, a mixture of all the elements, and watched in satisfaction as it blast backwards anyone with an ill will towards Arthur, Camelot or Caerleon fifty feet in the air, only to get smashed roughly against the ground once they'd landed, as far as I could tell no one had died, unconscious and defiantly broken bones but no deaths. Because of my burst of powerful magic everyone on our side also fell, however they didn't get pushed into the air they simple fell as carefully as possible to the ground and fall into a comfortable sleep, Morgana only flew twenty-five feet, her magic being as strong as it was but she still was knocked out as her body made contact with the ground, looking around I saw that only Me, Mordred, Lancelot and the Lamia were the only individuals left standing.


	9. Chapter 9

**As the battle continued the knights were oblivious of there King on the ground, they were too busy enveloped in there own battles to take account, I could feel my power over life and death shift, Arthur was slowly dying, my magic growled with built up stress, rage, confusion and pain and I emulated a blazing scream while slamming my fist to the ground in frustration, a powerful blast erupted from were I was stood, It watched a wave of power flow outward from me, a mixture of all the elements, and watched in satisfaction as it blast backwards anyone with an ill will towards Arthur, Camelot or Caerleon fifty feet in the air, only to get smashed roughly against the ground once they'd landed, as far as I could tell no one had died, unconscious and defiantly broken bones but no deaths. Because of my burst of powerful magic everyone on our side also fell, however they didn't get pushed into the air they simple fell as carefully as possible to the ground and fall into a comfortable sleep, Morgana only flew twenty-five feet, her magic being as strong as it was but she still was knocked out as her body made contact with the ground, looking around I saw that only Me, Mordred, Lancelot and the Lamia were the only individuals left standing.**

I wasn't surprised to find the act of magic didn't tire me at all, infact it made me feel more alive, as I turned to face the two knights Lancelot had a face of pure shock at the power still radiating from me while Mordred had a face of awe and the snake-like Lamia was of both plus, I noticed with satisfaction, a little fear.

'Mordred, heal Arthur, he'd dying.' I ordered in a tone dripping with authority, instantly he tore his gaze from me and ran to heal the King with his magic.

I turned to face the Lamia as it started to growl at me, seeing me as a higher treat now, I heard Lancelot move swiftly to my side.

'I take it you know what to do?' He asked me in a cautious voice, I was still pretty mad.

'Yes, give me your sword.' I replied in a voice laced with order.

He held it out to me instantly, without hesitation, focusing on my anger as a power point I hissed the words of the old religion and I ran my hand along the hilt of his weapon completing the enchantment. The metal grew hot and a silver light showered over it, once the power had died down I handed it back to the knight, who took it gratefully and with pride.

'You must stab her in the heart, however it is on her right side, not left.' I announced, turning to face me he nodded and charged forward. I didn't watch the fight pursue, I ran to where Arthur and Mordred were sat.

Skidding along the floor I came to a stop at the kings side, I watched curiously as Mordred spoke, his eyes glowing gold with his magic, feeling his magic ripple inside him I knew it had worked, glancing back down at my friend I watched as his fatal cuts healed, we'd have to leave the others, the none serious ones, otherwise it would become suspicious.

I heard the king give a small grunt and my magic washed over him protectively, as well as the other two around me, slowly I put Arthur to sleep along with the other fallen, I sighed in relief as I saw his chest rise and fall in rhythm once more.

'He'll be alright,' Mordred spoke, clearly relieved.

Standing up he held out his hand, taking it I stood as soon as I was up straight a wave of dizziness washed over me and I began to sway.

Mordred grabbed my arm and pulled me too him, noticing my movement and began looking at me concerned, I watched as his eyes roamed over me, finally resting on my head, sighing he let my arm go, nearly making me fall but wrapped an arm around my waist rather tightly preventing that as his other moved and cupped the back of my skull, I heard him mutter a spell though my dazed haze, his eyes glowed once more and I felt myself healing, I'd obviously cut my head as I hit the rock, slowly my vision cleared and I became more stable.

His arm around me loosened but refused to let me go, I knew it wasn't the time or place to have a moment but we did, his arm not wrapped around me moved to took a strand of hair from my face, softly placing it behind my ear and cupping my cheek, as his fingers graced my skin I reluctantly let out a shuddering breath, his touch sent tingles along my body and as his eyes caught mine I was captivated by the many emotions in them, fear, determination, anger, vulnerability, insecurity and...love?

I couldn't define all my emotions in this moment, but I knew it was more than usual, I thought I was beginning to ease into his friendship but now I wanted more, this moment, he'd attacked Morgana and healed Arthur merely to prove a point to me and himself, starting a defiance of destiny, I could see the loyalty in his eyes, why should I doubt him? His grip tightened on me once more and pulled me closer so I was flushed up against him, in the moon light his ringlets looked more defined and it took all my effort not to touch them and grace my fingers along his handsome features.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and upon noticing this he gave a light smile, he removed his hand from my face and rested it on my shoulder and took a step closer to me, causing me to cram my neck upwards to look him in the eyes, his hand ran along my shoulder, behind my neck and slowly down along my spin causing me to arch up to him, his hand rested on my lower back and my blush bloomed more on my face as I noticed our mouths were inches apart, I watched as his eye line flickered to my lips then back to my eyes and my breathing picked up as I watched him lower down his face, indenting to touch my lips with his own as my eyes fluttered.

But the moment was ruined as we both heard Lancelot give a loud grunt and the Lamia a strangle screeching yell, indistinctively Mordred pushed me behind him in protectiveness, I stood still as I watched the scene in font of me unfold in fascination, Lance had brought up his sword in clear anger, driving it though the right side of the Lamia's chest, hitting her heart, she screamed violently while glaring at the knight and a golden glow embraced her as she exploded, pouring magic into the sky and disappeared into nothing.

Lancelot turned and walked back over to us, obviously exhausted and fell onto his knees in clear pain directly before us, reaching out with my magic I soothed him and made him fall into the unconsciousness.

'We have to get them back. What will our explanation be?' Mordred asked turning to face me with a searching expression.

Focusing my mind I knew what he was talking about, why were they all asleep? In an emotionless voice I replied, 'We'll say as their side began to fall Morgana got mad, her magic reached out and put them all asleep giving her time too flee.'

He nodded in agreement, 'I'll send word from them to be collected, make them all awaken at different times, then it won't look so suspicious that we are the only ones with movement.'

I nodded and perched myself on a rock, I started reaching out to the Lamia's men first, giving them time to flee if they wished, they had no control of their actions therefore in my mind they shouldn't be punished.

* * *

I was still awaking half the Camelot knights and a quarter of Caerleon knights by the time we arrived back at Annis's Castle, she had a few servants set up a room just before we arrived back with medical equipment to use for patching up wounds, just under a hundred of the four hundred that were sent had died, around seventy had fatal wounds and weren't expected to make it though the night, even with Nicklaus help of magic.

Arthur announced that we were spending the maximum of two more days in Caerleon Kingdom, waiting for the knights to recover enough to leave, it was around the early hours of the morning that every single surviving knight was awoken, Arthur and Queen Annis had accepted Mordred's, Mine and Lancelot's, after we filled him in, story about Morgana running and putting us all to sleep for a clear escape, we said Lace awoke first, I was second and thirdly Mordred, then eventually the rest.

Though out the early day I'd avoided Mordred, I still had the near-kiss fresh in my mind and my feelings were all mixed up, therefore I spent the day helping with the wounded and doing small runs for Arthur distracting myself.

I was glad Gwaine was doing better after a sword to the shoulder. It had gone right though his whole top arm completely, shattering his right arm fully from shoulder to fingertips as well as fracturing his collar bone, thanks to mine and Nicklaus magic he was recovering quickly, the flesh wound had healed and his bones were slowly reforming back in place.

Lancelot fell back asleep about twenty minutes from being woken and speaking to Arthur, he was still exhausted, he'd pulled muscles in both his arms and sprained his right ankle as well as small cuts along his arms and face, I soothed him as much as I could without being too obvious about it.

Eventually Arthur told me to go check on Mordred, it was about seven in the morning when he requested it, he also wanted me to help him out of his armour as it was stained in blood and he hadn't changed given his Druid nature had taken over him and began helping with the injured, I noticed he'd also been wounded, not badly enough to be considered fatal by anyone but me, he had a deep gash along his arm, the sword was clearly enchanted as no one but me and him noticed it wouldn't heal no matter how much Nicklaus tried, though he assured the druid it would eventually, it was just his magic was tiered so he shouldn't be alarmed if it randomly heals at some point. I knew his magic wasn't strong enough to over power Morganas and Mordred couldn't heal himself, something about upsetting the balance, I'd help him when I reached him.

Once I'd knocked on his door there was a painful grunt as the door knob twisted and Mordred came into view, obviously knowing why I was here he stepped aside allowing me entrance. I stopped and turned, as always, in front of the table and waited as he made his way towards me, reaching around him I did the usual, unclasped his belt, remove his weapons holder, took off his chain mail and all the things in-between, I could feel his gaze on me the entire time, never once straying from my face.

Once he was left in his briefs he grabbed some pants that were hanging off the bedpost and slowly pulled them on, avoiding most movement with his left arm, once he had them on he tried to walk to his dresser for a shirt but my hand reaching out and resting on his bare chest stopped him in his tracks.

I walked around, not removing my hand, to face him properly, glancing into his eyes for a second I moved my focus to his arm, blood leaked down his arm as the wound started just below his deltoid muscles, carving along his biceps and stopping just after his elbow.

Sighing I place my hand in the middle of his deep cut and the warm blood washed over my hand, trailing though my fingers and onto the back of my palm, I felt him tense at the pain and his magic ripple with annoyance and nervousness.

I took a breath and hiss the words of a healing spell I vaguely remembered, ''Sythan aerest wearth feasceaft funden'

As I felt my eyes roar golden with power I prayed to god my magic would bend to the unusual craft, obviously sensing my distress it did, removing my hand from both his arm and chest I watched the wound heal and Mordred let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, Emrys.' He hummed, clearly greatfull.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, feeling my hand getting dry and looked at it and grimaced when I saw why, noticing this Mordred moved towards a dish placed on the cupboard, holding his hand above it he mumbled a summoning spell, after a few seconds he turned and carried that bowl past me to rested it on the table, facing me with a raised eyebrow I walked to him and glancing in I saw it was now half full with water.

Reaching out for my hand he took it and gently placed it in the water, letting the blood soak off me, the water was warm but not as warm as his skin, I desperately tried to focus on anything else other than his thumb running along my knuckles affectionately.

'Are you going to the hall to discus with Arthur how many Camelot knights we have lost?' He asked me quietly, clearly saddened by their passings.

I shook my head, 'No, I am going to go back and help with the rest of the injured.'

He didn't reply and a comfortable silence fell over us and only the sound of our breathing was heard. After a few minutes the Druid spoke up, 'I better go, I promised Arthur I'd be there my half past, it is nearing now.'

Glancing up at him I nodded, I was busy thinking of our losses and injured to relax enough and credit his words, I felt like I need to help but couldn't to my full extent which frustrated me to no ends, also I didn't want to know how many we lost, that would just make it harder, Mordred brought back my attention when he let go of my hand.

He dried his hands on a towel before speaking once more, 'Let your self out when you're done, Bianca.'

I nodded and everything went silent again, I thought Mordred had left as soon as he'd stopped speaking but I was proven wrong when a pair of soft hands reached out to me and gently turn me around, soon after I felt one grip my waist, while the another cupped my face and then a set of soft lips with a slight outline of hardness captured mine by surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

**I nodded and everything went silent again, I thought Mordred had left as soon as he'd stopped speaking but I was proven wrong when a pair of soft hands reached out to me and gently turn me around, soon after I felt one grip my waist, while the another cupped my face and then a set of soft lips with a slight outline of hardness captured mine by surprise.**

Normally when you suddenly get kissed out of nowhere your instinct it too pull back however as magic roared with happiness at his lips on mine and my stomach fluttered inside at the feel of his skin gracing mine I found my self pulling him closer and the more I did the more his sent over whelmed me.

My arms moved around his neck and tangled in his soft ringlets to bring him closer to me, it was a rather slow kiss at first, just the soft feel of each other lips but as I began to kiss back he grew more eager and eventually it grew more passionate as he gripped me tighter so I was flushed up against him.

I reluctantly pulled away beginning to need air, I let out a shiver as his breath tangled with mine and caressed my face, gazing into my eyes he moved his hand from my face too drag his thumb along my bottom lip successfully causing me to shudder in pleasure once more.

I opened my mouth to speak but he effectively shut me up by giving me a small light kiss once more and my breathing hitched at the feel of him.

Pulling away he moved his lips to my ear while breathing heavily, 'I have to go but we'll talk later.'

Nodding at his words, absolutely not trusting my voice, he reluctantly removed his hands from me and turned to leave, I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding as he closed the door behind him.

-break line-

After about three hours of re-dressing bandages and sewing up injury's for both Camelot's and Caerleon's knights and running around for Arthur and Queen Annis did I feel Mordred's magic rub up against me as his voice entered my mind, _Emrys, we need to talk._

I was getting slightly sick of those words but replied all the same as his magic around me gave me happy chills, _On my way._

I took my time walking to Mordred's Guest chambers, I was rather nervous as to what he'd say, even though it was him that kissed he, I had equally enjoyed it.

Pulling up outside his chambers I began to feel awkward but before I could walk away he opened the door, he ran his eyes along me in fondness before speaking barely audible, 'Bianca, come in.'

I nodded and entered the room, walking to my usual spot I turned and faced him, he shot me a small smirk, 'You know you can sit down.'

Raising an eyebrow I placed my hand either side of me and pushed myself onto the table, 'I am sat.'

He rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of me, suddenly looking serious, 'Look Bianca, I'm sorry, I didn't me to push myself on you.'

Scrunching my eyebrow at him in confusion I spoke up, 'What are you talking about, You didn't push yourself on me, Mordred.'

He sighed before continuing, 'I grabbed you-'

I held my hand up, effectively cutting him off, 'I kissed back didn't I?'

The young knight stood still in thought for a few seconds before smiling and moving forward, successfully breaking my personal bubble. He placed a hands on the table, one on either side of me and lent forward, his nose grazing mine, raising an eyebrow he spoke up.

'Well, well, Bianca, does this mean you_ like_ me?' He asked with a large amount of smugness but even still I could detect a lace of genuine insecurity.

'I would of thought that was highly obvious.' I replied sarcastically.

A genuine small cross his face and in this moment his emotions were empathical, I couldn't help but give out a small laugh at how simply happy he looked.

'What's so funny?' He asked in confusion.

I chuckled once more and moved one of my hands to play with a ringlet that was stuck up on his head before speaking. 'Nothing you just looked so genially happy from such a simple thing, it was rather amusing.'

He pushed forward slightly, making our lips barely an inch apart, 'You make me happy and you're hardly simple are you, Emrys?'

And with that he attached his lips to mine while his hands moved to grip my waist as mine grasped his collar pulling him so he was flushed up against me, as the kiss grew more heated he began pushing me backwards slightly at his eager force.

But eventually I pulled away as the need for air became to necessary, in that moment I felt a shift in the world though my magic, for a few seconds it knocked the air from my lungs. I knew destiny had shifted once more.

I suppose I shouldn't of been surprised when Mordred felt it too, however he didn't understand what it meant, looking at me questionably he spoke up.

'Did you feel that?' He asked both curious and worried.

I nodded and he continued, 'What was it?'

'Mordred...' I sighed.

'Emrys, it was like my whole being shifted and you felt it, it vibrated though me and it was cold. What was it?' He asked urgently but with a pleading look at I knew I couldn't lie.

I'd always known I'd have to tell him about his destiny and how the change would effect us all but I didn't think it would need to happen this quickly, I sighed and nodded.

'Sit down, Mordred. Please.' My voice came out almost defeated.

He walked over to the nearest chair in silence never taking his eyes from mine, sighing once more I jumped off the table to take a seat across from him.

'Tell me Mordred, what do you know about destiny and fate?' I asked carefully, I knew I had to ease into this or he might freak out even more.

He scrunched his eyebrow together in confusion but still answered, 'Fate can not be rewritten, no matter what. A fated future is definite and there is nothing no one can do to defy it. However Destinies can be altered, it can be changed as it is created by our choices.'

'Okay, Well as you know it's Arthurs destiny to become king and reunite the five kingdoms in peace, as it my Destiny to regain magic in the lands he will create.' As I spoke he nodded with a knowing look on his face.

'What does this have to do with my-' He began but I cut him off by holding my hand up.

'I'm getting to it. We're destined to do that, it defines us. Morgana was fated to turn evil and there was nothing I could do to stop it as much as I tried.' I spoke with grief as I remember the old kind Morgana that help me fight for Ealdor. That Morgana was my friend.

He nodded, he looked a little surprised that Morgana was fated not destined but didn't comment, taking a deep breath I looked him directly in the eyes as I spoke, my voice hiding all emotions 'Mordred, it is your destiny to kill Arthur.'

As the words left my mouth shock and horror covered his face and he spoke up in such a devastated voice, 'But, why would I do that? Arthur has been nothing but kind to me.'

He took me by surprise when he launch out of his seat and began pacing, a worried look dancing across his face, turning to face be he spoke up in a neutral voice, 'That's why you didn't trust me, Isn't it?'

'Yes,' I answered in a truthful voice, he didn't reply but began pacing once more muttering things to himself.

I stood up and walked over to him, stopping his pace by gripping his arms, 'Mordred, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine.'

I suppose it sounded like I was convincing my self because he pulled a disbelieving look. Sighing I continued, 'I'm working on it.'

'How? How are you working on it, Bianca?' He asked as if I was ludicrous and tried to move once more but my grip tightened, he could easily break it but chose not too.

Stepping closer to him I replied knowingly, 'When you chose Arthur over Morgana destiny shifted, you were still destined to kill out King however it just became more complexed, yet as yours and Arthurs friendship progressed Destiny became confused as you were defying it.'

'So am I still destined to kill Arthur?' He asked disgusted at what he was capable of.

'I'm not sure to be honest. When we put the past behind us that night in the Tavern it altered it once more, we were meant to be enemies not friends, therefore we both defied our destiny's, not just yours but mine too.' As I spoke his vulnerable gaze never strayed from mine, he was drinking in the information like his life depended on it, well in one way I suppose it did.

'Although my destiny just became more easier in once sense, your became twice as difficult. You built ties with us when you were destined to do the exact opposite. Destiny is difficult to change but your is changing.' I could tell from his face he didn't want his King to die, most especially by his hand.

Figuring this would be easier to show I held out my hands, 'Place your hands in mine.'

He did so without hesitation and I smiled at their softness, closing my eyes I pulsed my magic into him and focused on a particular memory.

As Mordred felt Bianca's magic enter his mind he watched the memory and many different things ran though his mind.

_As the elder shoved the book into Bianca's arms she began getting annoyed at his attitude she surged her magic towards him, more rough than she usually would before asking her question, she was slightly amused when she saw him gasp as it hit him and turn to her in surprised, squaring her shoulders she asked, 'What do you know of Mordred destiny?'_

_Regaining his bitter demine the elder spoke, reluctantly, in her mind, 'The druids boys destiny is too kill the King Arthur, however it has untangled. Saving the King, choosing Arthur over Morgana was not suppose to happen, it was never written, by doing this he forged a knew path, yet some believe it to still one to end in destruction. We are unsure. Tis to early to determine.'_

_'And if I intervene with his path?' she asked, fully curious as to an elders opinion, even if it was the bitter one._

_'By killing the boy? Save Arthur from death? Could you do that Emrys? Kill a mere boy for something he is unaware of. You couldn't last time, why would this be any different?' He mocked her slightly, which did wonders from her temper._

_'No.' she raised an eyebrow warningly at him, 'changing his path, forever._

_'Would you be willing Emrys? Doing that could have unseen dis-advantages or dangerous repercussions. I scoffed at his reply it was nothing I didn't already know, beside it could have threatening outcomes should it turn wrong, but if it turned right, the out come would be extraordinary._

_'To save my King and one of my kind, even if it is Mordred, yes I would. Why do you question that? She asked slightly annoyed. She clearly found this Druid annoying_

_'All I have to say Emrys is watch out, beware. Changing a path is not easy and the Druids need Albion to bloom. It is our wish, we've been hunted and shunned, You, Arthur and Albion united together in magic is our saviour.' He answered in a more softer voice, a hint of desperation laced in with his words and she grew to despised him less as he showed vulnerability._

As Bianca pulled her magic from Mordred he was stood with a face of confusion, taking pity on his frustration Bianca spoke up.

'Your destiny is changing Mordred, you may not kill our king. The shift in balance you felt before is proof of that, it's changed once more. The other times it has altered you never felt it because the changes didn't make much difference, but this one clearly has.' She spoke to him in a soft voice, soothing him slowly.

'So I may not kill my king?' He asked hopefully.

Bianca nodded and in his newly found hope attached his lips to hers.

Mordred emotions heightened quickly at the feel of the girl he'd loved since such a young age gracing him, as her hands ran up his arms to grip his hair pull him closer his control was lost, he was hers as much as she him and Mordred loved the feel of her soft lips moulding perfectly with his as she curved up to him.

A loud knock at the door is what finally broke them apart and Mordred let out a small growl against her lips before moving to open it.

'Gwaine?' Mordred said once the door was open.

'Mordred, Arthur wants us all in the courtyard in an hour, we're leaving.' Gwaine announced while picking a piece of wax of the doorframe.

'Okay, thank you.' Mordred replied politely.

Gwaine looked up with a goofy smile and turned to me, 'Bianca, Arthur wants you to help pack up.'

'Of course he does.' I replied sarcastically, as good of a King Arthur was he couldn't pack to save his life. Gwaine turned with a mocking bow at us both and left.

Sighing at my workload I walked over to where Mordred was stood and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before following Gwaine down the hallway.


End file.
